ChibiDialga
ChibiDialga is a famous user on GameFAQs. Otherwise known as Chibi or The Mother of Off Topic, she is an avid lover of the Smash characters Lucas and Dark Pit, and Vocaloid. Lucas is Love, Lucas is Life ChibiDialga supports Lucas to no end. Even going as far as claiming that Lucas is her baby, even though his mom is dead. So, she adopted him. Anyway, even after Lucas was cut, she still keeps griping at people who go against him and saying that he'll be DLC. It seems like no one will replace Lucas for her. Dark Pit Support Chibi apparently has a major crush on Dark Pit. She says that she loves his booty and his "staff". Haters are just jealous that they aren't as fine as him. Basically, Dark Pit is her husbanado. She's probably a since she likes younger guys that are like thirteen. But then again, she's like what, fifteen? And she likes an around thirty-year-old woman too, something is wrong with her taste. Anyway, back to Dark Pit. No one knows why she went from Lucas to Dark Pit. You'd think she'd go to Mega Man or something like that but instead she went to a clone. Note: Lucas is not a clone. MEIKO MEIKO was Chibi's most wanted newcomer after Chrob. (Moment of silence for the death of Chrob). They both made out together at a bar and are deeply in love with each other. Even though they have a huge age gap, their love is strong and can overcome everything. MEIKO is the first Japanese Vocaloid and the best one as well. With her V3 she has power in her voice instead of Miku who is soft. The only thing the two of them share is how dark they are. Meiko will whisper into your ear and send you straight to hell. Yes, the U.S. Version will have her speak in English. Cosplay Chibi Cosplays as a lot of characters. Her cosplays aren't that ty but - Whatever. She's a real life loli anyways. Her favorite cosplays are her Lucas and Dark Pit cosplays, obviously she's so biased. Relationships She hates all of you deep down in her heart. Not kidding. You all annoy the out of her. *Ghasts - OH GHASTS. * Viewmaster pi- Useless husband. * BiggerRidIey - Pudding indeed. * Tresangor - Best waifu evar! * Divine_Shadow_- Divine Seabear. * Radori- No comment. * Tewlsy - LOL, she spells your name wrong all the time. * NintendoIsBeast- Cute. * Energyman2289 - Ridley isn't playable. * Shaneikua- Senpai. * Bnui ransder- Art Senpai. * Great Congratsby- ...He hates her cuz she isn't a man. * TEC-XX - Creep that begs her to cosplay. * Messhia dark- . * dadkwashere - Brother. * ChibiPalkia - Faker. * ChibiRaichu - Lucas. * DarkLucas_V3 - Dark Pit. * DarkPit - She love you. * JorentyIII - Almost forgot about chu'. * Yoshi2010 - Friend Zone'd (along with the rest of the board). * Other People She Friended - Fine. * Other GameFAQs Users - She don't know you. . Mah Famuz Pix Ridleybros.jpg|Super Ridley for Wii U and 3DS Web.jpg|That time my site crashed down and this happened MMmoon.jpg|Leak of the Battlefield stage featuring Majoras Moon and Happy Mask Salesman Alternates.jpg|No comment Image.jpg|Barrack O'Ridley 4 President Derp.jpg|pred Stroll.jpg|The kid and I out on a morning stroll. Gakupo.jpg|Join me. Magnet.jpg|Chibi x Harem Magnet. Ridley Leak.jpg|Guys. Seriously, I AM the ESRB leaker... ChibiDialga-0.jpg|Errr... HatsuneDialga.jpg|Hatsune Dialga Triva *Is ing stupid. * Everyones salty that they put so much effort in their topics but she doesn't as all. * Calls anyone with Chibi in their username a faker. * Engaged to Dark Pit. * Locked lips with Meiko. * Cried over the cut of Lucas. * Has a split personality. Category:Users Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Not Too Big Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Ladies Category:Deconfirmed Category:More Female Characters Category:500 Achievers Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Chrob Category:Dark Pit Category:Squidward Category:Cuties Category:Users with Too Many Categories Category:Literally Category:Ultra Category:Has too many waifus/husbandos Category:Yes Category:Waifus Category:Skype Users Category:Weirdos Who Actually Like Dark Pit Category:Lucas Mains Category:Crossdressers Category:Hey, who ed up my page?